Miss Me?
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Post 4x23. "I want to protect you." "Excuse me, are you drunk?" After a newly human Katherine Pierce gets arrested for shoplifting and fighting with a cop, Klaus bails her out of jail. Katherine and Klaus make a deal. Klaus feels he's going to regret it. Klaus/Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

1) No Hayley and baby

2) No older Nadia

3) No Silas

**Chapter One**

_Bulgaria, 1490_

"Please, Mama." A seventeen year old Katerina Petrova begged her mother, her lower lip trembling as she clutched her shawl across her trembling shoulders. It had been only a week since she had given birth to her unnamed daughter who was taken away by her father before Katherine could even hold her.

She was still feeling tired and sore, but her father had made it clear. He wanted nothing to do with her. He was sending her to some relatives in England as punishment.

He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, nor would he let her siblings say goodbye to her. Only her mother had woken at dawn without her father knowing, to say goodbye to her oldest daughter.

"Please, Mama." Katerina begged. "I do not want to go."

Her mother kissed her forehead. "You know I wish I could, dearest. May God be with you, my sweet girl."

* * *

This skirt looked so cute on her.

It was a black pencil skirt that she normally wouldn't wear, but Katherine Pierce had seen it on the rack and thought it would look good on her and like always she was right. She had paired off the skirt with a purple silk blouse and black pumps.

She stared at her reflection in the dressing room mirror doing her best to ignore the unhealthy look on her face or her messy, tangled curls. They were just a remainder that she was no longer immortal, ageless, and beautiful. She was lucky if she would be called pretty right now.

It had been a month. A fucking month since sweet little Elena Gilbert had shoved the cure down her unsuspecting throat after she had tried and unsuccessfully she might add to kill her.

That entire month had been worse that her worst tragedies combine and worst she didn't have a way to make it better. She was human. A mere fly on the wall that could easily be killed. A nobody.

As if things weren't bad enough every single witch she had meet had refused to help her and she couldn't even intimidate them anymore. She had to beg, and Katherine hated begging.

A salesgirl knocked on the door and said suspiciously. "Everything ok, in there?"

"Fine!" Katherine barked. It was obvious that the sale's girl didn't trust her and Katherine couldn't really blame her. She had come into the store dressed in dusty jeans, combo boots, and a black jacket.

She looked at herself again. She did look beautiful.

When she was certain that the girl had left, Katherine quickly pulled out a pair of scissors from her old Winnie the Pooh backpack and quickly cut the tags and security tag from the skirt, blouse, and underwear. She notice with regret that she would have to leave the heels behind. They wouldn't fit in her bag.

Katherine stuffed the clothes in the backpack and grabbed the pile of rejected clothes outside. The salesgirl was chewing gum loudly while looking over a magazine. "Here." She snorted as she placed the rejected clothes on top of the desk. "I didn't like any of them, try to sell something from this century will you?"

The girl popped her gum. "Come again."

Katherine smirked as she turned around feeling more comfortable than before. Thanks for the $450 skirt, the $180 blouse, and the $55 bra and panties set.

"Hey!" the salesgirl suddenly cried out. "Those are from our store, you didn't pay for them!"

Katherine's eyes widened as she looked back. Crap, crap, the sleeve of the blouse was slightly peeking out from the top of Winnie the Pooh's ear.

"Security!" the salesgirl barked.

Run, Katherine's instincts told her. But before she could even take a step forward a tall, burly security man grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Don't even think about it, honey."

Katherine's lip wobbled. So much for success.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson looked at caller ID as he took a sip of his brandy. He was in Pennsylvania, not exactly Paris, but surely far away from Mystic Falls and he was alone again. Rebekah and the bus boy had left on their magical adventure and Elijah was being aloof and mysterious somewhere else.

He was surprised with the name on the caller ID. "Damon Salvatore, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I assume you're not in Mystic Falls anymore." Damon answered slyly.

"Nope, left last month after giving Caroline her parting graduation gift," was Klaus swift reply. "Have you and a human Elena finally realize that now you two will never be together and you have called me to ask me if you can be my sidekick? I'm sorry but that position is filled by your brother, no matter how much he tries to deny it."

"Not quite as romantic." Damon said sarcastically. "I assume you have heard the news and if you have-how dare you! I expected front row seats."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, confuse. "I don't follow."

Damon gaped, and then a slow smirk. "You don't know what happened last June? It seems that your precious doppelgangers got into a cat fight and Katherine tried to kill Elena. Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat. Ergo, Katherine's human. I thought you would appreciate the fun fact. See you."

Klaus hung up and looked at the people at the empty bar. Katerina was human. The she devil that he had chased for five hundred years ever since she turned herself into a vampire was human. Weak, frail, vulnerable.

So easily, easily killable.

He placed a tip on the table. But he wouldn't kill her quickly. He would have fun first. He dialed a number. "James," he said. "How is my favorite warlock? I need you to do a little locator spell. I need to find Katerina Petrova."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Smile for the camera, sweetheart." The cop said, David, Katherine remembered who had dragged her away from the mall and forced her inside the small police car and towards the Easton, Pennsylvania County Jail.

Lovely, less than a year as a human and she was already a common criminal. She had just wanted to look good for god's sakes! Was that a crime? Apparently it was.

She blinked as the camera went off, "Is this really necessary? I just grabbed some clothes, what's the big deal?"

"Those items you stole were worth at least $500 combine, Miss-"he trailed off. "This would be easier if you had some form of ID."

Katherine glared at him. She barely had enough to eat, let alone clothes, did this man really think that she had an ID lying around? "Pierce," she spat as David took a second photo. "It's not that hard to remember, and will you please stop taking my picture?"

"Sorry, honey I have to put in under file as soon as I can get some sort of information out of our computer." He shook his head. "Address? Social security number? Date of birth?"

_You won't find anything you moron_, she wanted to scream, _I'm over 500 years old_. "No comment." She said tightly.

David gave her an annoyed look as he shut the door of the small cell behind her that included a small bed, sink, and bathroom that she would rather die than using it. "Well, you can fight me on this, Miss Pierce but honestly you're just wasting your time. Do you want me to call someone? Family member? Friend?"

"No." she snapped.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "But you're not getting out of here until someone pays your bail."

"I'm shivering with fear." She snapped back and when David closed the door she laid down on the little bed, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Damn it, Damn it she hated this. It was so fucking unfair.

She had survived alone for 500 years and a moment of surprise had left her a weak, pathetic human. _You're going to pay, Elena Gilbert,_ Katherine thought angrily, _I don't know how, or_ _when, but you are definitely going to pay for everything._

* * *

"Did you find her?" Klaus asked the warlock, James impatiently. He had been sitting here with his palm cut wide open and blood falling out and landing on a map of the USA for at least half an hour.

James murmured. "Stop talking, I'm almost done."

Klaus sighed back annoyed as he leaned back in his chair and started fantasizing about Katherine's face when she saw Klaus standing in front of her. The blood that had fallen from the map started forming small, squiggling lines until they stopped at one main point.

"Done," James sighed in relief. "Katerina is in Easton, Pennsylvania."

A smile curled on Klaus' lips. "Fantastic."

* * *

Was it wrong for Katherine to feel, happy? Yes, it was probably around midnight right now and she was still stuck in that stupid jail cell, and she was starving but at least she had a warm bed and a roof over her head.

For the past month her "bedroom" had been parks or park benches, her "bathroom and showers" had been splashing herself from water from the public sink or drinking fountains, and her "food" was any leftover food that she could find.

This whole month, she had been constantly hungry and cold and tired.

Maybe jail wouldn't be so bad. She would surely be the prettiest one there at least. She heard voices arguing, though she couldn't guess what they were saying. She heard the door creak open and she groaned, it was probably David trying to annoy her or something. But why would he bother her in the middle of the night? Katherine was in no mood to humor him.

She barely heard the door of the cell creak open before a warm breath in her ear said. "Good evening, Katerina."

Katherine flinched. She recognize that voice, it belonged to no other than Klaus, AKA someone that wanted her dead. She flinched and she leaned back against the wall. "Klaus."

Klaus stood back and admire her fear. "You know I was going to send someone for you, but I did want to see your face and it is indeed priceless."

"What do you want, Klaus?" she tried to keep her voice from trembling, but she was failing.

"No need to act brave, sweetheart," Klaus said in a mocking tone. "You're allowed to be afraid especially since you're so delicate now."

Katherine's lip trembled as she jumped from the bed and tried to make a run for it, but Klaus easily blocked her way and put her over his shoulder. She immediately started kicking in protest. "Let me go, Klaus! Let me go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"So dramatic." She heard Klaus' murmur before she felt the sharp pain of a needle. "Let's quiet you down, shall we."

Without wanting too, Katherine's eyelids slowly started to close.

* * *

"Moo!"

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. She was lying down she was sure of that, and she could feel the dusty dirt on her face.

"Moo!"

What the hell?

She raised her head up and saw a big black and white cow staring back at her. She sat up and tried to scurry away as fast as possible using her hands and the balls of her feet. She shrieked. "Ahhh!"

She heard a voice chuckle behind her.

She turned around hastily and saw Klaus at mid laugh, he took away his palm from his open mouth. "Sorry, love I don't mean to laugh, but your expression was indeed priceless. Didn't you have cows in Bulgaria?"

Katherine ignored his mocking. She looked around her surroundings there was nothing but dirt and trees, and shrubs. There was a wooden barn behind her and a pretty two story house painted white.

A big, brown horse was eating shrub near the house. They were completely isolated, except for what she guessed was a town at least five miles away. She was alone, in the wilderness with Klaus of all people. She turned to him. "Where are we?"

Klaus gave an exaggerated welcome sign that reminded Katherine of an over hyper museum tour guide. "Welcome Katerina, to our, I mean your new home."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews! Yes, our glamorous Kat has to live on a farm :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_A few hours before. . ._

Klaus scooted out of his chair and wiped his almost non bleeding palm with his napkin. He gave the warlock in front of him an impish sort of smile. "Why, thank you James."

James didn't offer a response and instead he gave Klaus a long, cold look that one else would have dare give him. "Are you going to use her to make more hybrids?"

Klaus paused. He hadn't thought of that, in fact everything in his mind had concentrated on one single fact. Torturing Katerina and making her life miserable, he hadn't actually thought about making more hybrids actually.

After Tyler Lockwood of all people had manage to break the sire bond and turn all the hybrids against Klaus that had left a sour taste in his mouth, Though now that both Rebekah and Elijah were most definitely avoiding him, having a few (force) companions might not be so bad and it would act to Katerina's torture.

"I'm not sure yet," Klaus shrugged. "Think of it as a surprise. It will depend on my mood and her attitude."

* * *

"M-My," Katherine's mouth tasted like chalk and she felt like throwing up the bag of Oreos that she had scarfed down before being thrown in jail like a common criminal. Klaus was standing there with that stupid smile on his face that he gave anyone that wasn't capable of inflicting him any pain. Though Katherine would surely try. She was still trying to make sense of Klaus' words, but sadly they grew more confusing by the minute. "My what, exactly?"

Klaus winced and pretended to feel sorry for her. "Oh, I'm sorry love did I hurt your head when I dropped you. Let me say it again, welcome to your new home. At least for the next thirty days, until I decide what I'm going to do with that pretty head of yours."

Katherine looked around her surroundings hoping that it would have changed into a five star hotel, but no instead the horse was staring back at her. Great, even the horse seem to be laughing at her misfortune.

She turned back to Klaus, her eyes wild with a combination of fury and fear. She could feel her frizzy hair growing bigger and frizzier by the second and her clothes were dirty and half ripped by now because for some strange reason Klaus couldn't be a gentleman when it came to her.

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, trying to be brave. She would not give Klaus the satisfaction of intimidating and making her life miserable, whatever minutes she had left anyway. "What do you want Klaus? To seek revenge? To tear my heart out of my chest, then do it, I don't care."

"If you don't care, sweetheart why are you trembling?" Klaus asked with amusement.

Katherine flushed bright red and muttered something under her breath.

"Contrary to what you and everyone else believes I haven't come to murder you, Katerina," her Bulgaria name rolled on his tongue easily. "I want to protect you."

Katherine scrunched up her nose. Who did Klaus think she was, April Young? She was not going to fall for the stupid, ridiculous lie. "Excuse me, are you drunk?" she snorted. "The Klaus Mikaelson I know has been trying to kill me for the past 500 years, do you think I'm stupid because I turned human? Because I'm not, I'm still the same Katherine Pierce and I most certainly do not need your help. Thanks, though."

She turned back towards the road, maybe a sexy cowboy would appear like from those Western movies and whisk her away into the sunset. God, she was turning into Rebekah. Klaus appeared in front of her almost immediately, blocking her way.

Katherine glared at him with as much hate as she could muster, Klaus smirked in return.

"Oh, I'm not finish with you yet, love." He said as he placed a hand on her waist and gave it a little squeeze as he led her back towards the house. "We have many things to discuss and so very little time, you see unlike you who is going to be spending her sweet old time here, I'm actually going to be handling the business with the rest of civilization."

"Is thing some weird marriage couple fetish you have, because I rather your tore my heart right here." Katherine murmured as he led her inside. Her insides relaxed when she saw the inside, it was pretty and decorated and the kitchen pantry was full of food that almost made her stomach grumble.

Klaus led her to a chair as if she were three years old. "Sit."

Before Klaus could talk, Katherine said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you'll protect me from the enemies that I have made in over five hundred years in return for my magical doppelganger blood that came make more hybrids."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sweetheart but let's not get ahead of ourselves." He leaned forward until there were only a few inches from each other's faces. "Yes, I want your blood, but not to make hybrids at least not yet. I want to store them for safekeeping just in case I change my mind later on and you get eaten by a rabid coyote."

Katherine grimaced.

"I'll come and ask for your services once a week, a full blood bag it should take only an hour or so and then you can wander off and do whatever you want to do," he blinked. "Think of this as a test run. One month. You'll live on this little farm and each week I will come to collect a blood bag."

"Why don't you just kill me?" she demanded. "The last thing I want to be is your personal blood bag."

"On the contrary love I find this particularly amusing," he said. "And killing you will be far too easy, I want to have fun with your first."

"Do you really expect me to live on a farm?" she nearly shrieked. "Do I look like Anne of Green Gables or Laura Ingalls? Klaus, I've never lived on a farm I rather you kill me right here and now!"

"I thought you would find the country air quite charming." He kissed her cheek. "So be a good girl and behave, Katerina. I'll be back in a week and do try and feed the animals, will you? They might like you."

She raised her chin defiantly. "And if I refuse?"

Klaus looked in her eyes compelling her. "Oh, you won't."

Katherine blinked in annoyance. Klaus gave her one last cynical smile before disappearing.

Katherine watched in both satisfaction and horror as Klaus got into his car and drove away.

-End of Chapter Three-

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katherine didn't know if she should be happy or frightened because Klaus had left. Sure, the guy was a complete asshole and he would probably kill and torture her on her second day, but that did not mean that Katherine wanted to be stuck in a farm.

But since Klaus wasn't coming to make her a living, breathing blood bank until another week, she might as well explore. First thing was first the kitchen.

She opened the food pantry and the refrigerator as least Klaus had been decent enough to store it with food before he dumped her here. There was every possible food that she could imagine, so at least she wouldn't starve to death.

She rested her head against the refrigerator for a moment. Klaus had compelled her to stay which meant that she was literally stuck here with only a horse and she didn't know how many animals out there.

A shower.

Katherine instantly perked up. Yes, she wasn't a vampire and instead was Klaus's little prisoner, but a shower would surely help her forget that. She went up the stairs and was surprise to find out that the second floor only had two rooms and two bathrooms. One room was being used as an art studio which Katherine found stupid since she couldn't draw to her save her life, and the other room was her bedroom.

It even looks like it came out of the set of Little House on the Prairie, Katherine though bitterly as she glanced over the wooden furniture and vanity stand and at the bed covered in bright quilts. The only modern things in the bedroom were the air conditioner, the bedside lamp, and the TV.

Curiously, Katherine checked the vanity table first and pulled open one of the drawers as she inspected it gleefully. There were tubes and tubes of mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. Along with a dozen combinations of lotions and perfumes. At least Klaus had gotten her some nice things.

She eagerly checked the closet. Maybe it was filled with high heels or designer sweaters and dresses and-

What. The. Hell?

The closet instead of being filled with the designer clothes that she had been expecting instead were filled with jeans, jean shorts, and lots and lots of plaid shirts and t-shirts. Her shoes collection now included a pair of yellow rain boots, brown boots, and a pair of white sneakers.

Katherine let out a low cry, these were worse clothes than her doppelganger with no fashion sense choose to wear!

Trying to forget about the clothes she entered the bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water and bubble bath even though it was only the middle of the afternoon. She dipped inside the tub and forced herself to relax.

It could be worse, she told herself, it could be worse.

After she finished her bath she slipped into a pair of shorts, talk top, and boots and decided to do a little exploring. The horse was still tied to the edge of the house. She untied her from it and the horse seemed to nod its approval.

Katherine smiled, she hadn't ridden a horse in centuries. She gave the horse's nose a little pat and then headed towards the small barn. It was empty, but filled with lots of sweet smelling hay. Katherine jumped when she heard a small noise, like a tired being deflated.

She bit her lip, maybe she was being paranoid and then she heard it again. She turned around and a small, pink piglet was staring back at her with eager black eyes. The piglet started giving small jumps when it saw Katherine.

"Shoo. Go away." She hissed, but the pig didn't move it just whined more.

Katherine sighed as she picked up the piggy. "Come here, huh figures you're a girl, I was a crier when I was little too." Katherine's family had owned pigs when she was a little girl and she was sure that the piglet was only a few weeks old. "Where's your, Mama?"

The pig nuzzled next to her chest. "Yeah, I miss my mom too."

Katherine shook her head. She was losing it. Klaus was making her desperate enough that she was talking to a pig. Katherine looked around the barn and sighed. "Well, then I guess it's just you and me, Darla. At least until the big, bad wolf comes."

* * *

A week passed too quickly for Katherine's liking, and her first week on the farm was enjoyable enough though she was bored half the time. Darla her beloved little piggy and the horse Sugar (also female) were the only ones that kept her sane and then he came.

Katherine had been cooking breakfast for herself or trying to anyway to make scramble eggs while Darla kept walking around the kitchen waiting for Katherine to serve her, her breakfast of warm milk.

Then she saw the same car that she had seen leave a week ago come their way. Katherine's stomach did a jump. "Shit, Darla." Katherine mumbled as she scooped the piggy up to save her from Klaus' wrath.

Klaus was walking towards the house dressed in jeans and a black shirt. He patted Sugar's nose and entered the house without bothering to knock. He saw Katherine holding Darla in her arms with a distrustful look in her eyes.

He smirked as he kissed her cheek, knowing that it would make Katherine flinch. "Good morning, Katerina I'm glad to see you're still alive." Darla touched Klaus' wrist with her snout. "Where did the pig come from?"

"I don't know you tell me?" Katherine replied hastily. "You probably left her in the barn alone to starve."

Klaus looked like he didn't believe her, but didn't question her. "Let's get this over with."

Katherine sat in a chair in the living room and Klaus jabbed a needle into her vein, Katherine watched in horror as the blood started going into a little bag. _You_ _can do this K, don't cave in_, she told herself.

Darla nuzzled at her leg lovingly.

"I'll be back soon, love I want to make sure you haven't burn the place down."

Grateful to finally be alone, Katherine cooed at the little piggy to keep out the fact that she had become the very thing she had fought against. Katherine felt tired and a little bit wobbly once Klaus removed the needle from her.

"Ok, I did what you asked, I paid my rent and keep," Katherine said through gritted teeth. "Can you leave now?"

"Don't be rude, sweet Katerina." Klaus jabbed as he helped her up. "I was actually planning on staying the whole week."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Katherine and Klaus were sitting for dinner in the long wooden table in the dining room and Katherine could feel her irritation grow as she watched Klaus eat his dinner in peace without a care in the world. What was wrong with him? Having Klaus as a housemate was definitely not part of the deal.

The part of the deal was that Katherine would stay alone in this stupid, isolated little farm and he would just come "visit" her every week to get his weekly supply of super special doppelganger blood. That did not mean that Katherine would happily accept that on a whim he had decided to stay here.

Katherine had a feeling that he was going to do anything that he could possibly could to make her human life miserable and so far he was doing an excellent job.

There was silence in the entire house with only the ticking clock in the kitchen making the smallest of noise. Katherine's brown eyes stared fixatedly at Klaus and Klaus would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy watching her squirm.

"Eat your dinner, love." Klaus ordered between bites. "You need to keep your strength up."

Katherine didn't bother glancing down at her plate of food. Klaus had actually ordered in some food to be prepared and even though Katherine was starving and this was evidently the best food that she had, had all week she was refusing to give Klaus the satisfaction of controlling her with food.

Katherine pushed back the food and got out of her chair. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to take a bath."

Klaus didn't even bother looking up from his plate. "Suit yourself. Starve to death see if I care."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs, stomping her feet childishly as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Katherine headed towards the bathroom and opened the small cabinet doors below the sink to find out that they were filled with fluffy towels, an assortment amount of creams and bubble baths, and scented candles.

She snorted as she picked up a bottle filled with cinnamon scented bubble bath. "Klaus may be a psychopath, but I have to admit that he has good taste." She positioned herself in the tub and stayed there until she was sure that she couldn't avoid Klaus. She slipped out of the tub and dried herself up with a fluffy towel as she softened her skin with body lotion.

Katherine slipped into a dark purple nightgown with a little black bow at the breasts and black lace around the edges. She dried her hair as best as she could with a towel as she opened the door releasing steam, and silently praying that Klaus had gone back to his million dollars a night suite at his hotel.

But as luck would have it, Klaus was still here. In fact he was in her bedroom comfortably reading Gone with the Wind on her bed without a care in the world. He gave her a brief look as he turned a page. "Finally, I was afraid that you must have drowned there."

"Bad luck for both of us I guess." She squinted.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Yes, I'm trying to search for a way of saying get out of my bed, without you ripping my heart out." She raised an eyebrow. "Think that might be possible?"

"Nope." He looked towards the other side of the bed and then back to her. "This bed was made for two you know."

Katherine felt herself flush. "I am not sleeping with you!"

Klaus didn't even bother looking at her this time. "If you want to build another room at this hour be my guest, just use a flashlight."

Katherine felt her anger growing. This was it! She was not going to be Klaus' puppet anymore. She had bend the rules far enough. She snatched a pillow from the other side of the bed and motioned to exit the room.

Klaus was too fast for her and was immediately stationed in front of her. He pressed his hands on Katherine's shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep downstairs!" Katherine hissed as she pushed him though Klaus barely moved an inch, but he let her pass. "You may be staying here, but I'm sure as hell not sleeping here with you!"

* * *

An hour or so later Klaus headed downstairs to wonder what his little survivor had accomplished. He found Katherine curled up into a ball in one of the uncomfortable couches downstairs, the piglet, Darla was it, was happily sleeping in her arms. The damn pig was safely cuddled in her arms sleeping with a content look on her face. Klaus held back a scoff, not to wake her. Sure, she would sleep with a piglet, but she wouldn't sleep with him.

Sighing, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room before depositing her on the bed. Katherine gently stirred, but she didn't wake up.

Klaus watched her sleeping peacefully for a few minutes before his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" he picked it up as he exited the room so that he didn't wake Katherine up. "What is it, James? Any new information?"

"I managed to track them down," James replied as he looked at his desk that was covered with a map and a few droplets of blood. "They are coming for you."

-End of Chapter Five-

Any requests/suggestions? : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Katherine opened her eyes slowly once the sun hit her face. She was confused for a few seconds. Last time she had checked she had been sleeping in the couch like a burrito. Katherine woke up with a start and clutched the blanket around her body. She was in her room, what was she doing here?

Darla's wet snout touched her toe and Katherine picked up the piggy and wrapped it in the blanket and headed downstairs. How had she even gotten up? She wasn't much of a sleepwalker and she doubted that Klaus had picked her up. Klaus would easily put her in the middle of the street so that she could get run over by a car, but never give in to her whim and put her on the bed.

Still dressed in her nightgown and messy curls she walked downstairs holding Darla tightly to her chest. She stopped short and avoided being seen as she heard Klaus's voice coming from the kitchen.

"No, James . . . How is that supposed to help? Well, you better find out a way . . . no use threatening me mate . . . I'll call you later."

Katherine was too busy trying to put the puzzle together of Klaus' weird conversation that she barely had time to react when the hybrid grasped her by the neck and pressed her not so gently to the wall. Katherine was so surprise that she accidently let go off Darla and the pig fell with a small squeal.

"It's not polite to overhear other people's conversations love." Klaus said never taking his grip of Katherine's throat.

"It's my house! And I wasn't spying!" she lied.

"Technically, it's my house I'm just letting you live here." He didn't miss a beat, nor did he let go off her throat. "And drop the innocent act, sweetheart. Just because you're human now don't think I believe that you're some sweet, innocent flower that you once were, Katerina."

Katherine managed to glare. "Fine, I was spying happy? My name is Katherine, Niklaus."

Klaus let got off her neck and Katherine rubbed it. "Don't get snarky with me, sweetheart it's not pretty. And might, I just say that you don't look particular gorgeous in the morning."

"Thanks." She scoffed as she bended down and picked up Darla who didn't stop sobbing. Dramatic pig. She let Darla out of the house so that she could go to the bathroom and not suffer the wrath of the all mighty Klaus. "What a gentleman."

"I just find it strange that I provided so much of the lovely make up you like and other female accessories, and you don't take advantage of them."

"I'm you prisoner." Katherine shot back. "Not your eye candy."

"No rule that says that you can't be both." Klaus went to the kitchen and much to his irritation Katherine followed him. Maybe instead of him torturing Katherine, she was going to do the same thing to him.

Katherine opened one of the kitchen cabinet doors and pulled out a bowl and then a box of captain crunch cereal. She innocently placed some in the bowl, and added milk. She grabbed a pan like she did every morning and warmed up some milk for Darla.

She placed the warm milk in a bowl and opened the door again. "Come here, Darla. Come her, girl." Katherine cooed in a voice Klaus had never heard her use before. "Breakfast."

While the piglet happily drank her breakfast. Katherine grabbed the bowl and started eating her breakfast while sitting on the kitchen counter and avoiding looking at Klaus.

Klaus turned the page of his newspaper without even bothering to look at her. "We do have a dining room table, Katerina. Be ladylike and actually use it."

"This is how I eat when you're not here and I'm not even bothering you. I thought that was what you wanted."

"That is one of the many things I want." Klaus corrected. "Now be a dear, and get me breakfast."

"Sure." She opened the kitchen cabinet and threw Klaus two different cereal bags. "Frosted flakes or lucky charms? Help yourself." With one last smirk that Katherine knew she was going to pay for later, she went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Katherine finished dressing in an hour. She had put on a pair of short shorts, a plaid shirt, and boots. She had tied her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. When she noticed that Klaus was nowhere to be seen she pushed the door open and saw Klaus petting the nose of the horse, Sugar. Worse, the horse seemed to like it. The horror.

Sugar was her horse now and Katherine knew better. Klaus might pretend to be all nice now, but the minute that her back was turned, Katherine was sure that Klaus would rip the horse's heart out.

"Didn't figure you out as an animal person." Katherine said as she walked towards him.

"I like horses, they are loyal." He peeked at her. "Unlike some people I could mention."

"Well, you don't exactly make loyalty sound like fun." Katherine shot back. "Her name is Sugar."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Sugar? Darla? Where did you get those names? A fifties movie?"

Katherine ignored him as she patted down the horse's hair. Klaus was not going to insult her names that she picked for her pets. "Who were you talking to this morning?"

"That's none of your business, sweetheart." He said as he pat Sugar's nose.

"Just trying to make sure." Katherine shot back. "I wouldn't want to deal with one of your screw-ups and be murdered in my bed. At least without vampire blood."

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He began walking back home. "Though, I'll give you a little clue so that you can play with that. It's not a word you hear often: Travelers."

Katherine sucked in her breath. She hadn't hear that word in centuries. Klaus noticed the change in her. "Actually I have heard of them before. I was one."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you so much for your reviews!

_Alexxis T. Swan_-Awesome idea, thank you! Expect it in future chapters : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What?" Klaus flashed in front of her until, he was face to face with Katherine. Katherine could literally hear him breathing. He reminded her of a dragon. "What do you know about the Travelers?"

"Not much." She shrugged. What little her father had told her about the Travelers she had already blocked out of her memory and Katherine's mother thought the word as taboo. "My father was one though."

Klaus' eyes only narrowed even more. "Are you a-"

"Traveler?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, kind of enjoying how freaked out Klaus looked. It was well deserved in her opinion. "No, you have to do a spell to activate the gene and since I don't have a spell book lying around, you're out of luck. So relax."

Klaus ignored her and started pacing around the small corral and mumbling to himself.

Katherine gave an impatient sigh as she stomped her foot. "What's with you? You're acting so paranoid." There was a tone of amusement in her voice. "You're not scared of them are you?"

"Of course not." Klaus threw her a dirty look. "Though like I'm sure you must know Travelers have the ability to be crafty, unlike witches I don't know what they could be up too."

"Since when have you been worried about travelers? I thought they were at the bottom of you pyramid."

"I may have done something to have anger them."

"There's a shocker." Katherine snorted as she started braiding Sugar's hair. Though it was strange seeing Klaus so worried about something. "What did you do to piss them off?"

Klaus didn't speak for a moment until Klaus said. "One summer ago, I killed a lot of them while I was looking for werewolves with Stefan. Travelers have a close knit bond, let's just say that they weren't too happy that I killed their mates and now they are seeking me for vengeance. If there were a few, it wouldn't be a problem, but there are dozens."

"Wow that sucks."

"Katerina, if you don't have any worthwhile advice may I suggest that you keep your mouth shut?" he snapped as he returned back to the house. He ignored Darla as the piglet jumped around for affection.

Katherine followed him as he went back to her bedroom and saw that he was packing the few clothes that he had brought to stay the week. Katherine leaned against the doorway. "Running away already?"

"I don't run, Katerina. I'm merely going into the city to find out some information." He replied sarcastically. "So sorry that our visit had to be cut short, I knew how much you were enjoying it but Daddy has to go away on business."

"And I was so looking forward to it." Katherine rolled her eyes as she started walking down the stairs. Now that Klaus was on his way out of the house she need to privately celebrate by dancing in the barn (while at the same time changing Sugar's water) "Say hi to the Travelers for me."

Klaus flashed in front of her at the bottom of the stairs. He handed her a gun. "Here. For your protection. Try not to shoot yourself."

"Thanks." Katherine moved the gun up and down. "Don't really know how to use one, but I'll find a do it yourself book somewhere. Though on the plus side if you do die, I can finally leave this stupid little farm."

"And I thought you were growing fond of it." There was a small twitch of a smile on his face as he kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl until I return, all right?"

* * *

Katherine was carrying a bucket of water and a mop as she walked up the attic stairs. It was her first Klaus free day and she was cleaning. Not exactly what she had in mind, but it wasn't like there was a spa here and she was short on alcohol. The dust bunnies falling from the attic were making her cough like an old lady, so Katherine decided to get rid of them once and for all.

The attic was filled with dozens of cardboard boxes, dust bunnies, and spiders. There was a large box with JOURNALS printed on it. Slightly curious, she opened one of the dusty journals. What dirty secrets was Klaus hiding?

But Katherine was disappointed when she saw that they weren't journals, but lists of all the people that he had killed, Klaus's victims.

"He's worse than Stefan." Katherine mumbled as she flipped through the pages, the list of kills seemed too grown through the years, Klaus had even bothered to put them in the correct year. Katherine froze when she reached the year 1492. She hastily looked over the pages and searched for her parents' names, but found nothing.

Katherine frowned as she flipped the page hoping to find her parents' names, but it just skipped to 1493.

"Where are they?" Katherine mumbled to herself. Where were her parents' names among Klaus' lists of victims?

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you have for me James?" Klaus asked the warlock who was positioned in front of him. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table in front of him. "And it better be good."

James didn't spoke for a moment, instead he simply pulled out several used maps. The maps were badly burnt and some were covered with salt. "Look."

Klaus pushed the maps away. "I'm paying you quite well and sparring your life for some decent information. I do not want your maps."

"That is the thing, Mr. Mikaelson," James said exasperated as if it should have been obvious. "The locations spells aren't working, travelers have no access to traditional magic, but they can still practice magic."

"Are you reaching the point in why you can't even do a simple locator spell?" Klaus said impatiently.

James took the maps and refolded them before dumping them in the trashcan. "What I'm trying to tell you, Klaus is that the travelers have made it impossible for me to track them down, at least with a locator spell. They must have used a cloaking spell of some kind, I have no idea where they are nor when they are coming."

"That's useful." He snapped.

"Though I do know one thing," James hesitated before responding. "They are looking for that girl, the one that you took under your wing. What was her name, Kathy?"

"Katerina Petrova," Klaus corrected. "What about her? She is safely tucked away in a farm in the middle of nowhere. Do not concern yourself with her. This is about me, the travelers want me."

James lowered his head. "Not exactly. At least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the least of the travelers concerns right now, Klaus." James said exasperated. "I'm sure you know the reason of why they are called Travelers in the first place. They have to keep moving from place to place otherwise natural disasters occur, they have been trying to break the curse for centuries and the key for breaking the curse-"

"Is a doppelganger," Klaus finished for him. "Why does it always have to be a doppelganger? Where are you getting your information from, James?"

James shrugged. "The spirits talk, Mr. Mikaelson and the witches aren't too happy either. The travelers have been searching for Katerina-Katherine for the past 500 years most likely as punishment, but now that she's human-"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "They are planning on using her."

"So she might not be as safe in that little farm as you thought she was, where are you going-"

He noticed that Klaus had gotten rapidly out of his chair and was now practically bursting through the door. "I'm not done!"

"Oh, yes you are mate, at least for now," Klaus said as he struggled to put his jacket on. His mind racing. "I need to take the doppelganger away and the farm isn't exactly next door. But thank you, you have been very helpful."

* * *

Klaus' mood did not lighten when he reached the small farm and saw all the lights turned off. Not ever Sugar, the horse of the piglet Darla were nowhere to be seen. Klaus tried not to think the worse.

He got out of his car and opened the door. "Katerina? Katerina?" He searched everywhere the bedroom. The kitchen. The attic. The basement. The stables. Nothing. It was like she had disappeared, and she couldn't have left on her own especially since he had compelled her not to leave.

"Damn it, girl where are you?" he hissed under his breath. The Travelers couldn't have gotten to her already could they? Surely, they weren't that capable. But he had given Katherine a gun couldn't she have at least tried to shoot them?

Klaus got into his car and started driving slowly around the paths of the rest of the country.

* * *

A few miles north, Katherine was lying down on the soft grass and looking at the stars, something she definitely had not done since 1492 before she was turned into a vampire. She had ridden Sugar a few miles away from the farm, (following Klaus' compulsion not to leave the area) and was now lying on the ground looking at the pretty stars.

Sugar was eating grass quietly and Darla was snuggling next to her. She closed her eyes. Maybe she could get used to this. The peace and quiet. Not running. Not worrying.

Who knows, maybe she could come to enjoy and appreciate the peacefulness in the air.

"KATERINA!"

Or not.

Katherine felt herself being pulled up and grasped roughly by the arms by Klaus. "Where the hell have you been, Katerina? I've been searching for you for hours, I told you never to leave this property. I was sure that I would find your corpse in the middle of the street."

Katherine wiggled around. What was Klaus' problem? First he wanted her dead, and now he wanted her alive? Probably to kill her himself. "I haven't left the property! Why are you so paranoid? Let me go."

Klaus did let her go, but he didn't answer Katherine's questions, instead he looked around the empty fields with a slightly crazy look on his face.

"It's the Travelers isn't it?" Katherine said. "That's what got you so freaked out? What did you find out? What did that warlock tell you?"

"Katerina, stop talking." Klaus murmured as he closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose.

Katherine didn't say anything until she said. "They're coming after me, aren't they? The doppelganger, no the human doppelganger."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot, Klaus." She said. "I knew somebody other than you has been following me for the past 500 years, I just didn't know who. Let me guess, it's back to the same old plan, they need a doppelganger to break a curse and I'm that said doppelganger since poor, precious Elena can't be touched. What else is new?"

"We'll figure out that later, Katerina let's go-"

"Wait, Klaus." Katherine said. "I need to ask you something, I read through some of your lists of victims, but my parents weren't there. Klaus, did you really kill my parents back in 1492?"

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The question stunned Klaus, he wouldn't have thought that Katherine would ask him that question. As far as Katherine knew Klaus had "killed" her parents, but how had she found out?

"I asked you a question," Katherine said firmly as she crossed her arms over chest. "And I'm not leaving until you answer me. Klaus, did you kill my parents?"

Klaus refused to face her. "Where did you get that question from? Were you lurking where you weren't supposed too?"

"I wasn't lurking." She replied. "I was cleaning out the attic, there were these stack of journals about all your victims, but you didn't answer me. Did you kill my parents?"

Klaus didn't answer for a moment. A part of him was angry that Katherine had violated his privacy, but another part of him, knew that he had to tell her the truth. Maybe the death of Katerina's parents had something to do with the travelers. He didn't turned around as he sneered. "No, Katerina I wasn't the one that killed your parents."

Katherine looked shocked and was that relief? As the message sank in. She raised her brown eyes at him. "But you said that you killed them out of revenge because I didn't die in the sacrifice."

"I wanted to make you suffer. To fear me. To feel pain." Klaus explained as he finally turned around. "News travels fast, Katerina, I knew of your family's murder and I decided to use that against you, but no I wasn't the one who killed them."

Katherine let out a deep sigh. "They are back, aren't they?" she raised her gaze. "The travelers?"

"What do you know about them?"

Katherine shook her head. "Not much. My father and some of the other villagers used to have these secret meeting when I was a child, but I never knew much other than the fact that my father was a traveler. They are after me, aren't they? I can see it in your face, you want to tell me something. That's why you got so freaked out when you couldn't find me back at the farm."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment before he said "They are coming after you, to make some sacrifice to break their curse that forbids them from staying in one place for too long. James told me that they need three travelers to be sacrificed as well as the-"

"Doppelganger." There was an unusual sound of fear in her voice and Katherine wanted to bite her tongue in obvious frustration. Damn, her petty human emotions they were making her sound like an injured kitten instead of the lioness she knew she could be. "Of course, isn't that what it always is? They need a doppelganger to complete the spell. I should have known that they will be making lines to sacrifice me the minute I turned human."

Klaus rested a hand on her cheek and when Katherine looked up surprise, he quickly pulled away. He cleared his throat and started walking back to the farm. "I'm moving you back to the city with me-it's not safe for you here."

"No."

Klaus turned around, obviously annoyed. "Excuse me?"

"No," she repeated again. "I won't go into the city with you."

"I'm sorry I don't remember asking for your permission."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. "Unless you're planning on dragging me there, I won't go. Klaus, I have run for over 500 years and it sucked as a vampire. Now as a human, I'm not going to run away anymore. If the Travelers come and get me, oh well, but I'm not going to run anymore. There's no point anymore."

"What happened to that famous Katherine Pierce survival instinct?"

Katherine gave him a sad sort of smile as she grimaced. "I think it needs new batteries."

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes slowly, the light from the reading lamp was slowly hitting her face waking her. Her sleepy eyes blinked towards Klaus who had been reading in an arm chair across from her bed.

It annoyed her that he insisted on playing bodyguard, but he wouldn't budge and since it was better than him dragging her to the city, Katherine thought it was the next best thing. Besides the lack of designer clothing and alcohol, Katherine had growned attached to the place and it was a deal breaker for her that she didn't have to look over her shoulder every five seconds waiting for somebody to attack her.

"It's creepy watching me sleep." Katherine murmured as she flipped to the side so that her back faced Klaus.

"On the contrary, love I think it's quite romantic."

There was a twitch of a smile on Katherine's face. "Save that for the Nicholas Sparks novels. It's creepy." She paused. "If you want to sleep on an actual bed . . . I wouldn't mind if you slept here, just unless you stay on your side."

Much to Katherine's surprise Klaus plopped on the bed next to her. "What made you so desperate enough to ask me to come into your bed?"

Katherine shrugged as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "I was feeling thankful, sue me."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Katherine knew that what Klaus was doing was for her own safety, and as weird as it was he wasn't trying to get her killed or sacrificed this time, but he was actually trying to help her survive. He hadn't even forced her to leave the farm, like Katherine had feared he would do instead he had let her stay there at the insistence that he tagged along as well, even though Katherine told him she would have been fine with a Pitbull.

When Katherine had mentioned the dog, Klaus had all but laughed in her face and had simply said. "Trust me, sweetheart I'm the dog that they will fear."

The whole protective act was sweet, not that Katherine would ever admit that. The problem was that Klaus was acting way too overprotective and practically breathing down her neck. Katherine hadn't been a damsel in distress in 500 years and she wasn't going to be one now, thank you very much.

At first, Katherine hadn't minded thinking he would get tired of it. But it was the fourth day and Klaus was still acting like someone was going to jump Katherine behind the bushes. She couldn't even go outside to feed Darla and Sugar without him asking where she was going.

"What is your problem?" Katherine finally snapped at him on the fourth afternoon when Klaus insisted that she stayed copped up all day. "I thought you would be willing to sell me off to the highest bidder! And now I can't even leave your sight!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused by her outburst. "I'm sorry would you prefer your body to be in a casket?"

"Of course not." She sighed as she sat down on the kitchen table. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be too overbearing. Why are you so interested in keeping me alive anyway?"

"Only I can torture you." He said without missing a beat.

"How sweet." Katherine said sarcastically as she went into the living room. "Do you have at least any movies I can watch? Anything after the sixties, please and nothing with Marilyn Monroe or Elizabeth Taylor."

"What do you have against two of the greatest stars in Hollywood?" Klaus asked. "They remind me of you strong females, had a way of seducing men."

Katherine wrinkled her nose at being compare to the two former stars. "Seducing? Please, compare to me they were amateurs."

"Well, if it will keep you quiet, do whatever you want."

Katherine went towards the living room where there was a small cabinet underneath the TV. She pulled it open and found stacks of DVD's. She started searching through them, "Boring, boring, boring."

Katherine picked up one of the DVD's that had a girl in a pink dress being held up by some guy. "Dirty Dancing." She shrugged as she put in in the DVD player. She had never seen it before, but she had heard it was a classic.

Klaus came into the room an hour later and found Katherine curled up on the couch. "What are you watching, love?"

Katherine shrugged not bothering to take her eyes off the screen. "I don't know some curly hair chick who's complaining are starting to remind me of Elena and who can't dance to save her life and the sexy dance instructor who I have no idea what he sees in her."

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself." Klaus said sarcastically as he went outside to take Sugar to the barn. The sun was going down and it was starting to get a bit chilly even though it was still summer.

Klaus patted Sugar's nose and was about to take her inside when he saw two figures crouched near the barn. Before Klaus could interrogate them they raised their hands and started murmuring spells. Klaus felt himself being pulled away and plastered against the wall, feeling that he couldn't move.

He grunted as he glared at them. "I am going to kill all of you!" The pain in his head was throbbing harder and Klaus felt himself losing conciseness. He heard a gun blasting.

Klaus moved his head slightly to the side and saw that Katherine was holding the gun that Klaus had given her, but obviously had no idea how to use it because she had missed. Katherine raised the gun to shoot them again, but the woman Traveler was too fast for her.

The woman threw a knife towards her perfectly, jabbing the knife into Katherine's stomach. Katherine let out a low, pathetic whine as she dropped the knife to the floor and fell on her knees, clutching her stomach and coughing up blood.

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Klaus watched as Katherine fell to the floor, clutching her stomach-the knife still poking out. The dark red blood, pouring from her mouth as droplets landed on the ground. Her brown eyes opened and closed and her mouth twitched as if trying to prevent herself from screaming.

But Klaus could see the pain in her eyes and that angered him.

Katherine's attempt to shoot the Travelers served for one purpose, it had distracted them long enough to stop the spell from working on Klaus. He was free. Klaus flashed towards the Travelers and before they could blink he rip the heads off the bodies.

There was more of them. He was sure, but they weren't important right now. What mattered the most right now was Katherine.

Katherine was no longer on her knees, but had laid down limply on the floor. Her body was trembling and she was spitting out blood. Klaus crouched down next to her and frowned as he saw her blouse covered in blood.

"I'm going to have to pull the knife out." He told her.

Katherine shook her head, her eyes growing wild. The pain was already bad enough, she didn't want to imagine how much pulling the knife out was going to hurt. She weakly shook her head. "No…please."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment. She was bleeding out fast. "I'll do it fast, love."

Before Katherine could protest further, Klaus pulled out the knife as quickly as he could earning a pitiable scream from Katherine, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "Don't look at me like that, I had to do it." He bit his wrist and cradled her head in one hand while feeding her the blood from his wrist in another. "Drink. You're ok, you're ok."

The bittersweet taste of blood hit her tongue and Katherine wanted to sarcastically ask how this was ok, but she didn't have the strength. She could feel the blood slowly working as her eyes started to close.

* * *

Katherine struggled to open her eyes, she was just so tired and her body felt trembly. She felt something slip from the back of her head. A cool cloth.

Slightly confused to where she was it took her a minute to realize that she was in her room, still at the farm that part was comforting at least and it looked like Klaus had changed her clothes so at least she looked decent, not that she counted sweatpants as sexy though.

Klaus was sitting in the chair across from her, in the chair where he usually read. It occurred to Katherine that more than a few days had passed, Klaus looked pale and murderess and it was clear that he hadn't eaten in a few days (he refused to eat from blood bags) and right now Katherine probably looked to him like a sort of sandwich.

Katherine rubbed the back of her head. "Have I been out long?"

"Two days, you kept losing conciseness." He explained. "I kept feeding you small amounts of my blood. You seem to be completely healed though."

Katherine stared at him. "You don't look fine though. When was the last time you fed? There's no one here besides me."

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly though Katherine noticed the way that he was biting his lip.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she offered him her wrist. "Here you need to feed. There's no one here for hours and I don't want you tumbling me down the stairs just for you to get a snack. So here."

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not going to feed on you, you barely survived."

"Stop exaggerating. Feed." She snapped. "You can heal me later."

Klaus hesitated before he sunk his fangs into her wrist. Katherine winced a little, but she stood still as she watched the color return to Klaus' face. He dropped her wrist and then bit his own wrist, Katherine hesitated a bit before she started drinking from it. Drinking blood as a human now tasted weird.

Katherine noticed that Klaus was gently rummaging a hand through her curls and his eyes were closed. Katherine had forgotten that blood sharing was some sort of mating ritual between vampires.

Katherine pulled back. "This better not be turning you on. It's not cute."

"Of course it isn't." he lied. "Your bump in the head must have affected your brain activity."

"Were there any more travelers?"

He stood up and pulled out a suitcase and placed it on the bed. "No, but we're not waiting here. Pack some clothes we're heading to the city."

"Fine." She was obviously not pleased. She kicked the suitcase to the floor "If it will prevent me from being murdered in my living room, we'll go." She paused. "But you better take me shopping, I am not going to be wearing overalls and boots in the city."

"Fine. I'll buy you some things, just do me a favor and stay still." Klaus kissed her forehead before walking down the stairs, leaving an utterly perplexed Katherine behind.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you again to Alexxis T. Swan for her idea!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Don't you have enough clothes by now?" Klaus was obviously losing his patience. He didn't usually mind shopping. At least when it involved shopping for his clothes. The whole thing usually took less than an hour.

But apparently shopping meant a different thing to women. To them it meant entering every single store and looking through every rack twice. Klaus and Katherine had been at the local mall in the city for the past three hours and Klaus was this close to strangling her. He wasn't anyone's bag carrier.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she dabbed some perfume on her wrist and she headed towards the racks of underwear. "I didn't remember asking you to tag along, besides I thought you would be too busy planning world domination." She showed him a pair of sky blue panties. "What do you think of these?"

Klaus ignored her. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get attacked, or have you forgotten that you're human?"

"No, how can I forget when you remind me every three seconds." Katherine put the panties inside the basket. She had already shopped for clothes, shoes, and now she only needed actually cute underwear. Though, at this point the only ones who would actually see her in them were her piglet and the bathroom mirror. "God, forbid that they would attack me at the local Dairy Queen."

Klaus didn't smile.

"Someone is grouchy." Katherine snorted as she looked through the shelves stacked with different kinds of bras. Katherine had always loved underwear shopping, especially when the bras and underwear were so cute.

Klaus walked forward and started putting whatever he could find first in the basket, not even bothering to check the tags or the prices. "There. Done."

Katherine raised an eyebrow as if saying-are you serious?

"Take it or your walking around naked." He snapped as he handed her, his credit card while leaving the dozen or so bags that he had been carrying for Katherine fall to the floor.

"Is that a punishment for you or for me?" Katherine snorted as she grabbed the credit card from Klaus and headed towards the cash register.

* * *

Klaus and Katherine were staying in a secluded townhouse in the city. It had four large rooms. One was his room, the other Katherine's, the stupid pig that Katherine wouldn't leave on the farm had her own room, and the extra room was Klaus' studio. They had to leave Sugar on the farm, but Katherine and Klaus had made sure that she had plenty of food and water before they had left.

In order to wash away the Katherine Pierce shopping experience Klaus decided to dedicate his evening to painting and trying to forget about the Travelers and all of the junk that Katherine had forced him to buy, claiming that they were "necessities."

Even though there were plenty of stuff she could do, Katherine trailed behind him a few minutes after, already perfectly dressed in her new clothes. It was obvious that she had missed them even though she had been stuck on the farm for only a little while.

Her hair was in perfect curls again and glossier than ever and her makeup was done to perfection complete with bright red lipstick. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a navy blue top with a white ribbon at the bust. She was wearing a pair of black and white high heels and there was a diamond bracelet around her tiny wrist.

Yes, Katherine Pierce was back.

Katherine didn't even offer a form of greeting as she pulled a stool towards him and sat on it, while peering at him curiously as if Klaus were the most interesting specimen that she had ever seen.

The constant blinking was irritating Klaus. He put down his paintbrush. "Katerina, don't you have somewhere else to be that isn't here? Why don't you go play dress up?"

"I know all the clothes you bought for me look great on me," she grabbed a paintbrush and started painting the air, ignoring the fresh paint that was slightly falling from the paintbrush. "Besides I like seeing you paint."

"I don't like having lurkers." He replied as he took the paintbrush from her and looked back to the new portrait he had just been starting. "Now do me a favor and leave."

"Fine." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I'll go get some fresh air. All by myself. All lonesome in the big, bad dark world-"

"Ok. Sit." He said impatiently. "Just be quiet."

Katherine did a happy little skip as she sat back in the stool while Klaus continued his painting. After a while, Katherine noticed the large amount of drawing paper on his desk and the color pencils. "Can I have one?"

"If it will keep your mouth shut, then yes."

Katherine grabbed the piece of paper and a red colored pencil, her favorite color and began drawing. Slightly, curious Klaus peeked to what she was drawing. "What in bloody hell is that?"

"A drawing. Duh."

"Of what? A buffalo?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, they're people look-well stick figures not everyone is an artist." She placed down the picture that could rival a kindergarten's painting.

Klaus tried to hold back a smile. "No, its great . . . truly marvelous thing you have done."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. Make fun, but when all of your paintings are accidently destroyed you will only have yourself to blame."

Before Katherine could say another word she felt Klaus kissing her, his hands on her waist. Katherine stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her thoughts were all over the place. What was she doing? This was Klaus, the person who she had thought had killed her parents and then one who had hunted her down for 500 years. But his kisses felt so good.

Klaus pressed her against the wall and started kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans. Katherine digged her nails in his shoulder blades and let herself forget about everything and just enjoy the moment.

-End of Chapter Twelve-


End file.
